


Keep it

by rojhaz



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel 616, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>когда-нибудь я это напишу (на самом деле нет)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it

В церкви было холодно. Они не зажигали камин — по крайней мере, Мэтт вырубился сразу после того, как они закончили с телами; на втором этаже было не так сыро, как, например, в деамбулатории, который Фрэнк превратил в арсенал ещё в их первую неделю здесь. К тому же в этой части не так сильно воняло пылью и маслом, там не было прихожан, там можно было услышать, как шумит за окном ветер в кронах деревьев (платаны, вокруг церкви было полно платанов), как орут птицы, как фыркает и иногда тихо ржёт лошадь у ворот.   
Лошадь. Он пропустил чей-то приезд?  
В церкви кто-то был. И в его комнате (он отказывался называть её кельей, да никто и не настаивал) тоже — Фрэнка было услышать проще, чем любую лошадь. Тем более Фрэнка в тяжело хлопающей его по ногам сутане. Мэтт протянул руку, зацепил кончиками пальцев шерстяную ткань, и тот тут же перехватил его за предплечье, рывком поднимая на ноги.  
— В этом не было нужды, — он невольно поморщился от боли.  
И без Фрэнка всё тело ломило так, словно мертвяки, которых они обезглавили в полночь, снова вылезли из оврага и станцевали на нём какой-то местный народный танец.  
— Не подходи к окнам.  
Это было что-то новенькое.  
— Фрэнк, — может, стоило уже начать обращаться к нему "преподобный"? — Серьёзно. Они же не нападают днём.  
— Они — нет, — согласился Фрэнк, захлопывая ставни. — У нас новая проблема.  
Мэтт напрягся. Что могло быть ещё хуже, чем их нынешнее положение, интересно?  
***  
— Голову на отсечение даю, я видел его! Бежал, словно демонами ошпаренный, по улице, потом как рванёт на крышу! Будто сам Дьявол. Преподобный, я...  
— Хватит, — Мэтт из-за стены услышал, как Фрэнк скрипит зубами. — Я это всё уже слышал. Повторяю, Мэтт — мой напарник, а не сраный демон, и он при мне вчера ушёл спать. После того, как мы закончили с вашей, — Фрэнк не говорил, он словно выплёвывал слова, — нечистью. И сегодня утром он проснулся там же. И я могу повторить это каждому, кто сюда явится с подобной хернёй. По крайней мере, столько раз, на сколько мне хватит терпения.  
"Проснулся там же?" Получается, Касл мало того, что следил за ним, так ещё и опять не спал ночью? Мэтта кольнуло беспокойство, смешанное с осуждением.  
За стеной продолжался разговор, больше похожий на допрос. Пока они спускались вниз, Фрэнк вкратце объяснил в чём дело — местный лавочник заявил, что видел ночью Мэтта в городке, где Мэтт разбил окно лавки, влез на крышу, расхохотался и — Господом Богом клянусь, преподобный! — улетел. Мэтт был озадачен: он проспал всю ночь в постели и ничего такого не делал и даже не слышал.   
— Но он назвал меня Дьяволом, — Мэтт развёл руками. — Даже не знаю, что сказать в своё оправдание.  
В следующую секунду он понял, что зря он так — Фрэнк сгрёб его за ворот рубахи и придавил к стене.  
— Какого хера, Мёрдок.   
— Какого хера, Касл, — в тон ему ответил Мэтт, отнимая его руки от себя. — Руки убрал.  
Хватка ослабла сразу же — в случае с Фрэнком это можно было засчитать, пожалуй, даже за извинение.  
— Мёрдок.  
— Что ещё? — хотя по напряжённости голоса он уже знал, какой вопрос прозвучит.  
— Твои ёбаные глаза. Ты что, видишь меня?  
Бинго.  
— Нет, — соврал он.  
Ведь я же слепой, Фрэнк.


End file.
